Tu cabello
by ArtemLuna
Summary: Rizado, castaño y enmarañado, cómo odiaba su cabello. Por ello, decidió que era el momento de tomar medidas y cortárselo.


Como todas las mañanas, fue la primera en levantarse. Intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no despertar al resto de sus compañeras de habitación, se puso el uniforme de Gryffindor.

Le gustaba despertarse la primera para entrar al cuarto de baño antes que las demás chicas, ya que se pasaban más tiempo frente al espejo que ella, y a Hermione no le gustaba llegar tarde a clase.

Se recogió el pelo en una coleta para no mojárselo mientras se lavaba la cara. Después, se cepilló los dientes.

Observó durante unos instantes su reflejo, que le devolvía la mirada. La chica era bonita, aunque ninguno de sus rasgos llamaba la atención. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color avellana y unas finas cejas los enmarcaban. Tenía una nariz pequeña, adornada con algunas pecas que le daban un toque inocente; sus labios, carnosos y de color rosado, aunque agrietados, solía morderse el labio inferior cuando se concentraba o se ponía nerviosa.

Su físico tampoco destacaba. Era delgada y con curvas que escondía bajo los holgados uniformes del colegio.

Se quitó la goma que sujetaba su pelo, lo único que llamaba la atención, pero no precisamente por ser bonito. Castaño y rizado, caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, como una cascada. Se pasó los dedos por él, intentando peinárselo, darle forma a sus tirabuzones, como hacía siempre. Algo imposible, ya que tenía una melena enmarañada e indomable.

Salió del baño. Sus compañeras de dormitorio ya se habían levantado y todas ellas estaban poniéndose sus uniformes. Otra cosa que ella no hacía, no se cambiaba delante de ellas, aunque todas fueran chicas, le avergonzaba.

–Buenas días –saludó.

–Buenos días –corearon a la vez.

–Vaya Hermione, siempre tan madrugadora–le dijo Parvati, cubriéndose la boca mientras bostezaba.

–Ya, bueno, no me gusta ir con el tiempo justo –sus compañeras no le respondieron. Hermione se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos. Cuando terminó, alzó la cabeza y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

La Gryffindor miró a sus compañeras mientras se peinaban. Lavender había optado por una coleta alta. Parvati se había hecho una trenza. Les encantaba como se peinaban sus compañeras.

Se colgó la mochila de un hombro y salió del cuarto. Allí ya se encontraban Harry y Ron. Les sonrió y se encaminó hacia ellos.

–Buenos días, Hermione –la recibieron.

–Buenos días, ¿bajamos a desayunar?

–Sí, que si no creo que voy a morir de hambre –exageró el pelirrojo. Sus dos mejores amigos no dijeron nada, se limitaron a reír, sabiendo lo mucho que Ron amaba comer.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y ocuparon los lugares de siempre. Hermione se sentó frente a Ginny, como ya iba siendo costumbre, para conversar con ella. La castaña se fijó en el pelo de su amiga. Tenía un cabello precioso. Con ese rojo brillante, totalmente liso, y siempre suelto. Solía llevarlo tan sencillo como ella, solo que a la pelirroja cualquier peinado que se hiciera le quedaba bien, por el contrario, ella parecía que había metido los dedos en un enchufe.

¿Podía ser posible que todas las chicas tuvieran un pelo más bonito que ella? Desde luego que sí, porque, al menos, el resto de mujeres tenían un cabello que podían peinar sin que el cepillo se les quedase enredado. Y ya no solo era solo su forma, sino el color. Castaño. ¿Existía color más simple y aburrido que ese? Desde luego que no.

Ginny tenía un precioso cabello pelirrojo, que brillaba como el fuego. El de Parvati era negro azabache, fuerte y sano. Lavender era rubia y, cuando le daba el sol, lucía reflejos castaños claros. El suyo, castaño y opaco, apagado.

Tomó una tostada, y, mientras la mordisqueaba distraídamente, observó a las chicas que iban entrando al Gran Comedor. Rubias, morenas, castañas, pelirrojas, chicas con el cabello rizado, liso, ondulado, corto, largo, recogidos, sueltos, como fueran, todos lucían más hermosos que el suyo.

–Hermione, vamos, tenemos clases con McGonagall –fijó la vista al frente, y vio que todos sus amigos ya estaban en pie y con sus respectivas mochilas al hombro.

–Sí, sí, ya voy –dejó media tostada en el plato, e imitó a Harry y Ron. La clase de Transformaciones la compartían con los de Ravenclaw.

Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos, como ya iba siendo costumbre, y ella tomó asiento junto a Neville, además, así podría ayudarlo si lo necesitase. En el momento en el que entró la profesora, reinó el silencio en la clase. Hermione sujetó entre sus dedos la pluma para tomar nota de todo lo que dijese McGonagall.

Se pasó casi las dos horas que duraba la clase apartándose el pelo de la cara, ya que le tapaba la vista y no podía ver lo que escribía. Esa mata de pelo, qué poco le agradaba.

Cuando la clase terminó, recogió sus cosas con tranquilidad, ya que ahora tenían una hora libre. Salió del aula y se acercó a sus amigos, que se encontraban en la puerta, esperándola.

–Hermione, hemos pensado en visitar a Hagrid, ¿vienes con nosotros? –le preguntó el moreno.

–No puedo chicos, tengo algo que hacer, os veo en la próxima clase –se despidió de ellos y se alejó rápidamente.

Caminó deprisa hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Tenía que hacer algo con su pelo. No lo soportaba más, ya no era solo que pareciese un matorral, sino que era molesto.

Una vez en su dormitorio, dejó caer la mochila sobre la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a su baúl. Rebuscó entre sus pertenencias hasta dar con lo que buscaba: unas tijeras. Las tomó con fuerza y salió de allí en dirección a los baños de los Prefectos, donde sabía que nadie la molestaría.

Por uno de los pasillos, se topó con Draco Malfoy. Pero iba tan deprisa y sumida en sus pensamientos que ni lo vio. Ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que su hombro rozó el de él.

Pero él sí que la había visto. El rubio se giró y se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo aferrado entre una de sus manos, convertidas en puños. Intrigado, optó por seguirla. Vio que la muchacha entraba en el baño de los prefectos, e, instantes después, él también atravesó la puerta.

Vio que estaba frente al espejo, pero ella no lo había visto, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que pensaba hacer. Hermione se echó el pelo hacia un lado y acercó peligrosamente las tijeras a este.

–Granger –la interrumpieron. Ella se sobresaltó, ni siquiera se había percatado de que había alguien más allí, y mucho menos que ese alguien era Malfoy –,¿qué haces?

–¿A ti qué te importa? –se escondió las tijeras tras la espalda, ya que Draco se dirigía a ella.

–¿Qué tienes ahí, Granger? –llevó la mano hacia la espalda de ella, para arrebatarle lo que estaba ocultando.

–Déjame en paz, Malfoy. Desaparece –el rubio enredó los dedos en su muñeca y tiró de su brazo. Con la otra mano, le arrebató las tijeras. El chico contempló el objeto unos instantes, comprobando que era un objeto cortante.

–Devuélvemelas, Malfoy –intentó arrebatárselas, pero él las alzó sobre su cabeza.

–¿Qué pensabas hacer con esto, Granger? ¿Pensabas librar al mundo de tu molesta presencia? –esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

–No digas estupideces, Malfoy.

–Me he dado cuenta de tus intenciones –di vueltas a las tijeras entre los dedos.

–¿Y qué?- espetó ella.

–Ni se te ocurra.

–¿Cómo has dicho? –le había pillado desprevenida la respuesta del rubio –, no eres quién para decirme lo que puedo hacer o lo que no.

–Puede ser, pero resulta que lo único que me gusta de ti es tu cabello, y no me apetece verte sin él.

–No te burles de mí, Malfoy –¿de veras le había dicho su mayor enemigo que le gustaba su pelo? ¡Si no le gustaba a nadie!

–Tu cabello te identifica, Granger, no puedes estar sin él. Y, para asegurarme de que no te lo piensas cortar, esto –le mostró las tijeras –, me lo quedo yo –se las guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica.

Hermione se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba de ella, pero el chico volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a ella, de manera peligrosa. Apenas los separaban unos escasos centímetros. Draco alargó la mano y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón castaño. Después, se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

Hermione se sentía extraña en compañía de Malfoy, y más, ante su proximidad. La estaba poniendo nerviosa, además, todo su aroma la estaba envolviendo, y le gustaba, le atraía.

El rubio llevó su mano a la nuca de ella, y tomó uno de los mechones allí ocultos. Después, sacó las tijeras y se lo cortó.

–¿Qué haces? –se llevó instintivamente la mano hacia el lugar en el que el Slytherin la había tocado, sin dejar de observar el mechón de su pelo sujeto entre los dedos de él.

–Te dije que me gustaba tu cabello, Granger, no me hagas repetírtelo –le respondió, con voz aburrida.

El chico extrajo de su bolsillo un pañuelo de tela, con una M y una D bordadas. Lo abrió y en él colocó con sumo cuidado el tirabuzón que le había cortado. Lo envolvió con delicadeza en la tela y se lo volvió a guardar.

Hermione lo observó, sin dar crédito. ¿Malfoy guardándose para él uno de sus rizos?

Draco caminó de nuevo hacia la salida.

–Nos vemos, Granger –se despidió, justo antes de marcharse, dejando allí a una desconcertada Hermione que ya no tenía la más mínima intención de cortarse el pelo.

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí este pequeño One Shot. Bueno, tengo el pelo como Hermione, ya solo me falta Draco Malfoy jaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!**


End file.
